¿Quieres apostar?
by Am3li3
Summary: Todo comenzó por una apuesta. Ahora él se encontraba amarrado a una silla, sometido a los placeres que cualquier persona podría desear… ¿Pero cuánto podría resistir?


Todo comenzó por una apuesta. Ahora él se encontraba amarrado a una silla, sometido a los placeres que cualquier persona podría desear… ¿Pero cuánto podría resistir? La lengua del mayor recorría con vehemencia toda su piel. Se detuvo en su cuello. Comenzó a mordisquearlo, haciendo que la "víctima" se estremeciera por completo, haciéndola jadear más fuerte. Aunque éste se resistía como podía, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, como si pudiera evitar el contacto con su victimario.

-No durarás mucho ototo…- Le susurró el azabache, y acto seguido le delineó el contorno de su oreja con la punta de su húmedo músculo.

-N-no perderé…- sentenció el ojinegro, esquivando los labios de su hermano mayor.

Definitivamente no resistiría mucho.

Esa misma tarde cuando la noche hacía acto de presencia ennegreciendo el cielo, Itachi propuso un juego.

-Apuesto que te mueres por mí…

-Deja de hablar sandeces

-¿Ves? Eso lo confirma aún más

-No me muero ni por ti, ni por nadie

-¿Nunca has estado con alguien, ototo?

-Claro que sí, pero no significaron demasiado para mí…

-Pues… estamos en las mismas condiciones…

Un silencio indiferente, rodeaba la atmósfera de aquella noche de verano, en la cual ambos Uchihas no tenían nada mejor que hacer que estar recostados sobre el césped de su patio trasero, observando como nacían las estrellas.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres divertirte un rato…?

-Contigo, nunca.

-¡Oh vamos! Si me deseas…

-Te dije que no

-Mientras más lo niegues…

-No molestes

-…más lo confirmas.

Sasuke se salió de sus casillas.

-¡¿Qué parte de _no_, no entiendes?

Itachi lo miró desafiante.

-Te apuesto a que conmigo tendrás la noche de sexo más apasionante que nunca has tenido en tu diminuta vida, ototo…

El azabache escrutó los ojos del mayor, unos segundos.

-¿Y qué si gano?

-No volveré a molestarte…-El menor lo miró escéptico.

-… y dejaré de revisar tus cosas…-Su hermano continuaba incrédulo.

-…y prometo que no te haré quedar como un pobre diablo delante de nuestros padres, de nuevo.

El menor de los Uchihas seguía dudando ante la apuesta… ¿Para qué querría tener sexo con su hermano mayor?

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas **nenaza**

Bingo. Cuando Itachi se proponía algo simplemente, lo conseguía, ¿Sería la convivencia, la que permitía al mayor usar todos sus recursos contra su pequeño hermano? ¿O tal vez lo conocía demasiado? De cualquier forma el menor de los hermanos bufó molesto.

-¿Nenaza yo?

-Sí, siempre te acobardas ante mis retos

-Yo no soy el loco maniático que quiere tener sexo con su hermano…

-Pues yo no soy la gallina que no acepta un insignificante desafío, ¿Acaso eres un Uchiha?

Ya iban dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo llamó _cobarde_ y peor aún lo deshonró de su apellido. Él cual llevaba con tanto orgullo, presumiéndolo a todas partes.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-De acuerdo Sasuke, entiendo que no seas lo suficiente hombre para hacer esto… Haz de cuenta que no he dicho nada.

La tercera era definitivamente la vencida. Además de tratarlo como niñita asustada, lo compadeció. Nunca deben compadecer a un sujeto que tenga el ego más grande que su cara.

-¡Vamos a mi habitación!

Itachi terminó de amarrar la última soga del tobillo izquierdo de Sasuke. Se irguió y observó por unos momentos a su hermano atado a la silla de su escritorio.

-Y ahora la frutilla del postre…- murmuró colocándole al desafiante rostro de su hermano menor, una venda blanca para taparle sus negros y profundos ojos.

Y ahí lo tenía, el menor de los Uchihas amarrado a una silla, vendado y completamente a su merced. Itachi sonrió de medio lado, con expresión de triunfo y a la vez de sus ojos saltaban chispas de lujuria. Se acercó al oído del menor.

-Este es el reto- susurró –Haga lo que te haga, no debes gemir o perderás la apuesta, terminaremos follando en tu cama y tú mi pequeño hermano menor, deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga por el resto de tu vida…

-Eso lo veremos- respondió entre dientes el azabache.

Y como si esas palabras fueran el silbato que anunciaba el comienzo de una competencia, el reto comenzó.

Itachi comenzó por deslizar suavemente sus manos debajo de la camisa negra del menor, acariciando el vientre del menor. Sasuke conservaba la calma. Luego una traviesa mano, siguió subiendo, explorando cada centímetro de la piel pálida de su ototo, encontrándose con uno de los pezones del azabache. Éste se agitó levemente, pero luego recobró la compostura. El mayor sonrió ante la reacción de su hermano, por lo que empezó a pellizcarlos con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que el menor tuviera ligeros estremecimientos.

Mientras sus manos se encontraban ocupadas, se acercó hacia su cuello primero rozando su rostro contra este, sintiendo su aroma, su suavidad… y luego su sabor, porque su lengua no se resistía ante tal exquisitez. El menor había aumentado el ritmo de su respiración, pero aún así se mantenía impasible. Las manos del mayor bajaron por el abdomen de su víctima, una vez que dejaron duros los botones que decoraban el pecho blanco de éste, y se dirigieron hacia sus pantalones. Una mano se deslizó por la delgada pierna del azabache mientras que la otra frotaba con delicadeza, presionando con las yemas de sus dedos la entrepierna de su hermano. A esta altura, El menor de ambos Uchihas, comenzaba a suspirar y a sentir cosquilleos en la zona que su hermano mayor masajeaba con suavidad. No conforme con eso, el mayor comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que comenzaba a estorbar entre ambos, y con afán se dirigió hacia sus botones rosados que resaltaban en su piel pálida para saborearlos, atrapándolos con sus labios, tan despacio… que el menor comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque manteniendo su palabra, se mordía sus labios para no clamar por más.

Esta vez su lengua se entrometió en aquel embriagante acto, y comenzó a dibujar el contorno de éstos, haciendo que el pecho del menor subiera y bajara con más rapidez. Al notar que el menor ya estaba lo bastante duro, esa mano traviesa que se encargó de despertarlo urgió debajo de la prenda, y con más entusiasmo comenzó nuevamente la tarea de presionar aquel pedazo de carne que latía bajo ella. Sasuke, comenzó a retorcerse en la silla, no podía evitar jadear más y más fuerte, suspirar y tragar saliva para contener aquellos gemidos que desesperadamente querían escapar de su garganta. La mano del mayor que quedaba libre, se encargó de dejarlo como Dios los trae al mundo. Y acompañado de su propio ardor interno, comenzó a lamer con deseo el cuerpo del menor.

-No durarás mucho ototo…- Le susurró el azabache, y acto seguido le delineó el contorno de su oreja con la punta de su húmedo músculo.

-N-no perderé…- sentenció el ojinegro, esquivando los labios de su hermano mayor.

Definitivamente no resistiría mucho.

-¿Ah no?- interrogó susurrándole en el oído, nuevamente. Y antes de que el menor pudiera responder, se dirigió hacia el miembro de éste y su lengua subió desde el tronco hasta la punta, provocando en el menor un feroz ardor del que ya no pudo contenerse más, ¡Necesitaba más!

-Aahhhhh…- Gimió arqueando la espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo había conseguido, había ganado. Itachi cortó las sogas que encadenaban al menor en un segundo, lo tomó con sus brazos arrojándolo hacia su cama, echándose encima de él y quitándole la venda de los ojos. Sin perder más tiempo, se arrancó el mismo sus prendas y ambos en las mismas condiciones comenzaron a besarse intensamente, mientras sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro. Acariciándose frenéticamente, rasguñándose y gimiendo lo más alto que podían. El mayor se llevó tres dedos a su boca, para untarlos con su saliva. Los llevó hacia la entrada del menor, mientras éste le proporcionaba masajes al miembro de su hermano con ansias. El mayor gemía al sentir las traviesas manos de su hermano allí, y sin más, colocó el primero de sus dedos en la susodicha entrada.

-Agh…d-duele… estúpido…-

-t-tu…ahhh… te lo buscaste…- susurró cariñosamente el mayor, mientras comenzaba a lamer con ferocidad el cuello del azabache. Comenzó a mover aquel intruso en círculos, dilatando la entrada del menor de los Uchihas, sentía como las yemas de Sasuke se entretenían con su erección, mientras el mordía la clavícula del menor llevando su mano libre hacia el miembro de su amante para proporcionarle el mismo placer que el sentía. Luego de unos minutos la entrada del menor estaba preparada para recibir a su segunda intromisión, la cual no se hizo esperar más, provocando en el dueño de aquella codiciada cavidad, un nuevo espasmo que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Aahhhhh…Nh…-gimió nuevamente el azabache, al sentir al otro invasor.

-¿ya…no te duele?- preguntó el mayor de los Uchihas entre jadeos.

-Nh…N-no tanto…

Y ante esa respuesta, el mayor colocó el tercer y último dígito con pasión, pero no obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte del menor.

-¡Ahhh!- Aulló de dolor, a lo que se tensó por completo aferrándose a la espalda del mayor. Éste, se recostó sobre el pequeño.

-Relájate…- le susurró con calidez

-N-no tenías porqué hacerlo… tan pronto…- murmuró el azabache mirando con fugaz molestia al mayor. A lo que éste sonrió de lado, con orgullo.

Los movimientos dentro del azabache de cabello corto, comenzaron con delicadeza, para luego transformarse en algo más ferviente. Cuando ya estaba listo, el mayor acomodó a su hermano, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo. A pesar de que se había encargado de dilatar su entrada, su hermano menor se encontraba deliciosamente estrecho. Al mismo tiempo, el menor sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas, que lo hacían estremecer. Una vez adentro, el mayor colocó las rodillas de Sasuke a la altura de sus orejas y poco a poco se fue recostando sobre él. Una vez que el menor se relajó al tener a su hermano dentro de él, éste comenzó a moverse con lentitud. El azabache para no quedarse atrás en esa batalla, comenzó a seguirle el ritmo con sus caderas. Mientras el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba más, el mayor apoyo sus manos a ambos lados del menor teniéndolo a su merced, y éste buscó los labios del mayor para una vez más saborearlos con pasión. Una batalla de lenguas había dado comienzo dentro de la cavidad de Sasuke. El ritmo de aquella melodía erótica continuaba aumentando su velocidad, haciendo que el menor reprimiera sus gemidos en los besos llenos de ardor, deseo y locura. Hasta que de pronto el mayor, logró rozar un punto extremadamente sensible en él menor, provocando que a éste le recorriera un fuerte espasmo por todo su cuerpo. Despegó sus labios para liberar un fuerte gemido que gritaba desde sus adentros.

-Aahhhhh… a-ahí…- indicó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo un leve escalofrío. El mayor acató la indicación y continuó rozando con más afán aquel punto tan sensible para el menor. En un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha menor quedó aferrado de la espalda de su hermano, mientras que rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, el mayor sostenía a su amante por la espalda y por su espalda baja, en un intento de no perder el equilibrio. El final se acercaba.

La respiración de ambos se entrecortaba cada vez más, los gemidos, los jadeos y el nombre del otro, resonaban por toda la habitación.

El falo del mayor se topó de lleno con aquel punto sensible, y en un fuerte espasmo, el menor tembló bajo sus brazos, tornando sus ojos como idos y derramando su semilla en el vientre de ambos. Segundos después el mayor de los azabaches, también derramó su semilla pero a diferencia del primero, éste fue en el interior de su hermano, dejando así a los hermanos Uchiha exhaustos de tanta pasión, deseo y ardor, tendidos sobre la cama. Itachi salió del interior del azabache y se recostó a su lado. El menor respiraba agitadamente, al igual que su hermano, pero todavía no reaccionaba.

Pasados unos minutos ambos Uchihas, habían recuperado su respiración normal y la cordura.

-Te lo dije, conmigo ibas a tener la noche más apasionante de tu vida…- sonrió con superioridad.

-No lo fue tanto…he tenido mejores

-¡Admítelo! Nunca habías gozado tanto…

-Sí pero esta no supera a otras veces…

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quieres apostar?

_**Fin **_


End file.
